A Rapper at Ever After
by Ender C Clock
Summary: Daniel Smith is a homeless Rapper. He makes a stupid wish and gets transported to a World full of Story-Book descendants. Chaos insues. (Might be a Harem for the hell of it. This is mostly crack I guess. Enjoy. Warning; still new to the app)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Ender. This is my (first of many) cringe stories! So please. Kick back, grab some Tea, and dive into the very first Chapter of 'A Rapper at Ever After'.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES DANIEL. ALL CRED GOES TO EACH OF THEIR CREATORS AND SUCH.

Character speaking; "Heyo"

Character thinking; ' _Yo'_

Character rapping; _"Hey"_

Character singing; **"Heyo"**

Rapper; One who expresses themselves through the urbanstreet poetry called 'Rap'.

 _'It's cold.'_

A breath escapes my lips, as I rub my hands together. New York is always cold.

 _'Could be worst.'_

I look around, taking in the sights of the many people doing their day-to-day things. Shopping, Chatting, Working. Just people doing Evening things. I squint my eyes, as I try to spot a place to set up my own spot to 'Work'. I grin under my frosted hands, as I quickly make my way to a small, yet people-free stepstool. Seems a Shoe Shiner was on break elsewhere. But I had no time to think about that, as I pulled from my torn-coat, a small bowl.

 _'It's show time.'_

I step onto the box, a chill runs up my legs as my sole-free shoes catch the chilly air. The passerbys don't mind a 20 something man standing on a Box, I try not to go to deep into thought about it, as I clear my throat, and a small dusty MP3.

I flip through it. I found what I was looking for, and pressed play. A small, catchy beat is drowned out by the crowd, yet I can hear it, loud and clear. I close my eyes, and let the words flow through my mouth.

 _"To all the ladies in the place with style and grace_

 _Allow me to lace these lyrical douches, in your bushes."_

I felt good, a smile on my face as I bopped my head slightly to the beat, a few passerbys who where able to hear over the crowd gave subtle nods to the man, as I kept going.

 _"Who rock grooves and make moves with all the mommies._

 _The back of the club, sippin' Moet, is where you'll find me._

 _The back of the club, mackin' hoes, my crew's behind me."_

A few stopped, bopping their heads as they seem to be getting into the song as well. Coins were thrown into the bowl as I just kept going.

 _"Mad question askin', blunt passin', music blastin'._

 _But I just can't quit._

 _'Cause one of these honies Biggie gots ta creep with._

 _Sleep with, keep the ep a secret why not._

 _Why blow up my spot 'cause we both got hot._

 _Now check it, I got more Mack than Craig and in the bed._

 _Believe me sweety I got enough to feed the needy._

 _No need to be greedy I got mad friends with Benz's._

 _C-notes by the layers, true fuckin'' players_

 _Jump in the Rover and come over._

 _Tell your friends jump in the GS3, I got the chronic by the tree."_

By now, a small crowd surrounded me as some who knew the lyrics went line-to-line with me. God today was a good day, more coins were thrown into the Bowl, as I let the chorus sing.

 **"I love it when you call me Big Poppa!"**

 _"Throw your hands in the air, if you'se a true player."_

 **I love it when you call me Big Poppa!"**

 _"To the honies gettin' money playin' niggas like dummies."_

 **"I love it when you call me Big Poppa!"**

 _"If you got a gun up in your waist please don't shoot up the place._

 _'Cause I see some ladies tonight that should be havin' my baby baby."_

The music fades away, as I opened my eyes. The crowd clapped at the little performance I made, as I mockingly bowed, a grin on my face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Daniel Smith will be here all week and such!"

I chuckled, as I got down from the stool, taking a shuffling at the Money I've gathered. It was 10 or so dollars. I'm not complaing. Just mildly hoping for at least 20. I quickly grab the Bowl, and make haste towards a nearby Ally. Looking behind me as I make sure I was alone. The sun was going down, I needed a place to crash. Walking all day isn't really what I call 'a productive day'. But a day for me nevertheless...and I had a tiring one.

A sigh escapes my lips as slide down to the floor, my back resting against the brick wall behind me. I loom over the Bowl, a sudden emotion of darkness clouding my thoughts. I'm happy for making 10 dollars today? How long have I've survived by my lonesome? I think I stopped counting after 5 years.

I was 17 at the time, the Foster System gave me boot, seeing as I was near legal age at the time. Never had a proper home, or never found one is a better way to put it. Never had luck with Families. I shudder at the thought.

I turn to the trash on my right, as a shard of class sticks out. The sun begins to set, as I see myself through what little light I have. I look old, dirty, poor.

"Fuck..."

I touch my face, messy unkept hair covered half of it. My hair on top wasn't anybetter as I tried to brush it away from my eyes, I couldn't even seen the color.

Has it been that _long_?

I looked up at the Sky, the Sun gone as the moon greeted me from the corner of my vision. The City never sleeps, proven at the fact that noises blarred in my ears as I laid on the my head onto the ground. I wasn't very Hungry, or maybe I was used to not eating? Means he could save a bit more money by missing a meal tonight.

As I laid there, looking up at the night Sky. I began to pounder things and such. Sleeping was a problem for me. You try sleeping on the ground, listening to all that shit. But hey, can't complain. At least I'm safe here. I chuckle.

Hours pass. I think it was hours, felt like it. The moon was right above me, as if it was staring down at me. I stared back, never flinching.

Everything was fine and dandy, until I caught something from the corner of my eye. Something twinkling. I shifted slightly, as I turned to face the the source.

"The hell..."

I muttered, confused. A shooting star was above, it wasn't fast per-say, just sorta...hovering. I quickly brush the thought off, persuming it to be somekind of plane.

Yet I couldn't take my eyes off it, a small smirk grew on my face, as I sat up, and looked at it. A thought passed through my mind, as I spoke aloud.

"I wish I had bitchs upon bitchs."

Yes, I just wished upon a fake star, and yes, I said I wanted pussy. I'm a human being. It's normal.

I laughed heartly at what I said, as I laid back down...man I was funny. My eye grew heavy.

"...Mhm...Odd."

I yawned, as I felt...warm. I started to lose myself. I was...so...sleepy...

Man...I...felt good...today.

 _Hello again, Ender here. Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the first time I'd ever try something like this. Naturally, I suck. But hey, if people like this and want more, comment, I'd love any feedback, negative or bad._

 _This story was just a passing thought I had._

 _Cya maybe next time? It'd be longer, promise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well then, it seems I've messed up a little last chapter, forgot to bold my words.** **Many sorrys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy! (Hopes up.)**

Chapter 2: New beginnings

 _' Stop hurting me...'_

 _' Stop hurting me!_'

' ** _STOP HURTING ME_**!'

I sat up, a sudden pain fills my body. It was unbearable, as if needles were digging their way into each and every nook of my body. I couldn't see, it was too much. I tried to scream, but nothing but air escaped my lips. It went on and on for what seems like hours.

But just as it was there, it was gone a moment later. The aftershock of what that was still had me frozen, my brain couldn't even function.

 _'Am I...dead...?'_ I asked myself, staring into the void that greeted me. I couldn't even see my body.

 _How did I...that can't be.'_ I tried to reason with myself, I was perfectly fine...well, the best I could be with the living states I lived. I only missed a day or so of not eating. That couldn't result in death...

 _'Could it...?'_ I asked myself once more, a seeping feeling going into my gut. Was the Afterlife? Hell? Purgatory? Heaven? Nothing!?

I calmed myself the best I could, as I tried to look for a trace of my body, a trace for anybody, a trace for a single light even. I can't feel anything. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be my life. I refuse! Give me the pain again, please let me feel alive in someway!

As I 'look' around the voided emtpyness before me, I started to feel a rush of depression feel me. I didn't want this to end. I want to live. I don't wanna be here. Get me out. Get me out. **Get me out!** Nothing responded, as I drifted out into the never ending Sea of Oblivion. But as if some being heard me, a feint glow caught my attention from the corner of my 'sight'.

 _'Yes!'_ I 'screamed', as I 'ran' towards the light. It was getting closer. My mind, racing, telling me to hurry as if it was about to be gone. Closer...and closer...and closer. Until my entire vison was blinded into the salvation of light.

( ** _Location: Enchanted Forest_** )

I gasped, filling my lungs with air, the feeling of blood oxygen circulating in my veins was a good sign of _'not being dead'_. My brain reboots, given the proper oxygen at this point, as my vison returns to me. The very first thing I see, is light, peering through a tree, I wasn't near Central Park last I checked. I steady my breathing, as my heart starts to race. Slowly, I pick myself up using both my arms, as I look around, trying to get a look at my surroudnings. A luscious forest surrounds me, something outta movie I saw a couple years back. Perfect green leafs, perfect amout of light, it just looks better than most forests, not that I've explored more than one forest. It looked almost magical.

 _'Now's not the time to make light of this situation.'_ My subconscious advise me, I wholeheartedly agreed, took inventory on my body, thinking to myself. _'Feet, check. Chest, check. Arms, check. Hands, check._ _Got pretty much everything.'_ I sigh in relief, as a thought escapes my mind. _'Were my hands always like this...and my coat feels looser. No, I can deal with it later. still gotta check inventory.'_ I forced the thought down, there are bigger matters at hand. I rimage through my coat pockets, and pull out what I could find. The small bowl of money I've had on me, my cracked MP3, and a small charger I had. _'So nothing to help me eh?'_ I joked to myself, as I sighed, placing the items back into my pocket.

I had no choice to the pick a distance and walk, and hope to find a way out or someone friendly. Noway in hell I'd yell, and waiting just seems like a shitty idea. So with great reluctance, I walked deeper (or out?) of the forest.

 ** _(Five minutes later)_**

"Fuck me I'm lost." I said aloud to myself, speaking the first words sense I came here. Couldn't really here myself due to the severe ass-chewing I was giving myself. ' _You had to walk, you just couldn't yell and get eaten by a bear or mountain lion dude. Now you're lost, good job.'_ Sighing, I slunch slightly. Never realized how parched and hungry I was, it made sense to me given the fact I've skipped a day of food. My stomach growls, as I clench my eyes close. I kept walking anyways, not trying to stop.

Another growl comes, as I freeze up, eyes shooting out. ' _That's not mine.'_ I think to myself. Fear shoots through me, as I pick up my speed, another comes, faster. I turn around me, trying to even spot the thing that was growling at me. My blood ran cold as I spot, right behind me, two glowing orbs, staring right at me. Locked onto me as it let loose another unhuman, almost wolf-like growl. The orbs were... hypnotizing never have I've heard of a animal with eyes like those. My instincts are telling me to run, to haul ass and get away. I comply, as I break into a full-on sprint, not caring for the stomach pains anymore. I run, and run, and run. Hours turns to minutes, and minutes turns to seconds. The rush of adrenaline courses through me as I just needed to get away from...whatever that was. I slowed, unable to take the pain, as I closed my eyes. Jogging at this point, I just try to keep going.

Key-word is ' _try'_ , as run, face-first, into a tree, falling onto my ass. I groan in pain, as I clench my now aching face. _'Yep_ , _that's gonna leave a mark',_ luckly, no blood was spilled. I get up, and check behind me, a breath of relief escapes me, as I turn around. Speechless, what I saw left me speechless. A castle, right in front of me! It looked breath-taking, the sheer size and design of it made me smile slightly. But that quickly changed to uncertainty, as I pondered. _'Where the fuck am I?'_

He looks back to the forest behind him, as he gulps. _'Rather take my chances here.'_ With that, he took a step forward...and fell down a tall hill.

"SONOVABIT-"

Like a dumbass.

 ** _(Location:_** ** _At the bottom of said hill; POV 3RD._**

Daughter of Evil, The Evil Queen's After Next, Friend. These are just some of the titles to describe Raven Queen, but the most fitting term for her, is most likely just Rebel.

You see, when students at Ever After High first come to terms with their destiny, they must sign the _Story Book Of Legends_ , as a oath of sorts. Raven, unlike her Mother, is kind-hearted, caring, sweet, and over-all just not a bitch. So when it was time for her to accept her destiny. She refused to sign the book, causing inspiration and fear to others.

Now, Raven is just trying to change her fate, or some shit.

"Oi! Language!" A soft spoken voice spoke out. As-

 _Wait a second, what?_

"You heard me! Watch your tongue!" The voice states to the...well the Narrator.

 _I'm sorry?_

"Just watch it buster! Children might be watching!"

 _Who even are you?_

"Madeline Hatter, or Maddy if you'd like!" One could hear the grin on her face.

 _Ok? Um, back to the story._

Moving on, nor caring for what she said, we move on to find Miss Hatter and Miss Queen are sitting down, having a nice tea party, small metal trays stack upon a long narrow dining table. _How did she even get it there?_ Raven, sitting right beside her and currently raising a cup to her face, gives her friend a perplexed look.

"Maddy?" She reachs over to touch her shoulder. Maddy whips her head towards her, grinning.

"Sorry about that! Just had to lay down some ground rules for our Dear new Friend!" She states, taking a sip of her tea.

"...Ok...?" Raven made the right choice not asking, she should be used to this by now. "As I was saying, Apple's new mirror came in this morning, and just in time too. My arms were starting to give." She gives a wary smile, while rubbing her arms.

Madeline just gives her a big grin, showing off her pearly whites as her speaks. "Well~ a good cup of tea will fix just about anything! Plus I just bought a batch of muffins from the Beanstalk Bakery, fresh.~" Her words linger now, as she points to the trays in front of her.

"How do you even get the time and money to set this up?" Raven asked, sipping her tea.

"Plot!"

"What-"

"SONOVABITCH-"

Both heads turn towards the source of the cry, looking up the hill as they spot a object moving...and yelling.

"FUCKSHITBITCHDICKFUCKFUCKDICKDICK!" The entire way as it kept falling, as it zooms towards them. Baffled, Raven mouth gapes open, as Maddy takes a sip of her drink once more, thinking of ways to chew out the Author. _Wait what?_ As the rolling object closes in fast, Raven gets from her seat, stepping away from the table as the object-

 **CRASH!** Crashes onto the table, breaking it in half. Food and tea laid out both on the wreckage, and the person who was now laid out, groaning. Raven gets a good look at the body.

"A boy?" She asked.

"ooooOOOOWWWWWWW!" The boy replied, his arm reaching behind his back as he tried to soothe the pain.

Madeline claps, "Bravo! Encore! Again!" She cheers.

Way to make a intro.

 **That's a wrap for now. Sorry if it's still a little short, and sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I write this outta fun and over-all to crack jokes. If you enjoyed this, leave a like, smack that ass, and follow I guess? Next chapter will be out sometime next week. bai.**


End file.
